The introduction of man-made fibers boosted the development of processing technologies, which are partly or totally innovative as compared with the world of natural fibers.
Man-made fibers tended initially to superimpose with natural fibers in the various application sectors, adjusting to the different traditional processes. Subsequently, especially with the discovery of synthetic fibers, their larger diffusion and the discovery of their potentiality, original processes for manufacture of man-made fibers were developed, thereby widening applicability to known applications and the creation of new uses.
A finish is a liquid composition deposited on a man-made fiber surface to provide it with lubrication. A package, bobbin, or bale cannot be made without application of a finish. The fibers would be a useless tangled mass of extruded polymer without a lubricating mixture that is applied early in the manufacturing process. Even natural fibers are coated with a lubricating finish on their surface. Finish development has historically been an art based on trial and error. A substantial amount of time and energy have gone into transformation of finish development from art into technology.
Recent technical advances are dramatically influencing the world of fibers, fabrics and textiles, allowing the production of fabrics that imitate and actually improve upon nature's best fibers. One such advancement in textiles is the use of metals, also known as “antimicrobials”. Many antimicrobial technologies are available for textiles. They may be used in many different textile applications to prevent the growth of microorganisms. Due to the biological activity of the antimicrobial compounds, the assessment of the safety of these substances is an ongoing subject of research and regulatory scrutiny.
Triclosan, silane quaternary ammonium compounds, zinc pyrithione and silver-based compounds are the main antimicrobials used in textiles. The synthetic organic compounds dominate the antimicrobials market on a weight basis. The application rates of the antimicrobials used to functionalize a textile product are an important parameter with treatments requiring lower dosage rates offering clear benefits in terms of less active substance required to achieve the functionality. The durability of the antimicrobial treatment has a strong influence on the potential for release and subsequent environmental effects.
Copper, as opposed to silver, is an essential trace element needed for the normal function of many tissues, such as the integument, nervous and immune systems, and in general for the normal function of many metalloproteins, gene expression regulatory proteins, and many
metabolic processes. Copper, unlike silver, is readily metabolized and utilized by the body when absorbed either orally or through tissues. It is also an essential trace element vital for the normal function of many tissues and indispensable for the generation of new capillaries and skin. Human skin is not sensitive to copper and the risk of adverse reactions due to dermal exposure to copper is extremely low. Moreover, copper has potent anti-fungal and antibacterial properties.